Static meets the Titans
by delorean88
Summary: What the title says... Static and the Titans team up to fight the Ebon and Hotstreak monster and Slade. Final chapter and afterword is UP !
1. The Heroes Meet

Chapter One: The Heroes Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Static, Gear, or the Titans. I only wish I owned Starfire. Heheheheh!

It had been a long day for Virgil Hawkins. His best friend Richie Foley was moving today. This was hard for Virgil because of the fact that Richie wasn't just his best friend, but he was his sidekick! For about two years now, the two had been fighting super powered bang baby troublemakers together as Static and Gear. Without Richie, who'd produce and fix the gadgets? Who would be there to joke around with after school?

To make matters worse, the recently spawned Ebon and Hotstreak monster had resurfaced. Boom, Shiv, and the other bang babies at the pier on that fateful night had all gotten their powers back, and they were stronger than ever. Dakota City was rapidly turning back into the hell-hole it had been five years before during the gang riots. Static had his hands full every night. On this particular night, however, after donning his purple and blue costume and streaking out through the night sky on his flying disk, the young hero noticed that nothing seemed to be going on. For the first time about a month, it was quiet and peaceful in Dakota. _Finally, I can get some sleep_, Virgil thought as he started to head home.

Just then, there was a huge explosion near City Hall. The Fire Monster was rearing its ugly head. _Well, here it goes again_, Virgil thought. Suddenly, a huge aircraft flew right over the hero's head at an alarmingly high speed. It was bright red and had two weird looking teenaged kids in it. Static recognized one of them as Robin, the Batman's partner, but he had never seen the other one before. She had green eyes and incredibly tanned skin. She was wearing a matching midriff-baring shirt, boots, and miniskirt. _Why are they here? _Virgil thought to himself. _I thought I was the only superhero in Dakota_. The strange looking girl leaped out of the plane and fired a nova like blast at the Fire Monster. It seemed to split into two separate blobs. "How is she doing that!" Static wonder aloud. It seemed that the two big blobs of the monster were retreating now.

"Hey, Static! Long time, no see," Robin yelled as he jumped out of the plane. "Were you fighting that thing?"

"Uh…yes, I was," the young hero replied as Robin landed on a roof top just below him. "Your partner here handled it like it was nothing—"

"Oh, I almost forgot! This is- Robin motioned towards the odd looking girl- Starfire."

"Well, it's uh, very nice to meet you," Virgil said as the girl flew toward him.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," replied Starfire gleefully as she gave Virgil one of her trademark bone-crushing hugs.

"AAGH! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Virgil screamed as Starfire's grip intensified. She quickly let go, remembering how strong she was.

"I am… very sorry. Have I hurt you?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"No, don't sweat it. Anyway, why are you guys here? I already have a partner."

"Well, Virgil--That is your real name, isn't it? - we came to help."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. I don't need your help. I have got to get home. My Pops will kill me if I'm late to my sister's birthday party-"

"Well, take this card. If you ever have time, come visit us someday." The boy wonder handed Static a business card with an address on it. "We're in Jump City. That's maybe ten miles from here. See you around."

With that, Robin and Starfire climbed back into the jet and flew off into the sunset. Static surveyed all of the carnage caused by the Fire Monster. He had only one thing to say. "That ain't coming out of my allowance."

END OF CHAPTER ONE..


	2. Jump City

Chapter Two: Jump City

Disclaimer: I don't own Static or the Titans-again…I only wish that I owned Starfire!

It had been two days since the unexpected visit from Robin and Starfire. And, except for the other bang babies running around Dakota City at that point in time, Virgil had virtually no real trouble. _I should thank Robin and-what's her face?-Starfire, _Virgil thought happily_. No sign of that monster anywhere! I wonder if Ebon and Hotstreak finally split up. If they did, they're twice as dangerous and twice as--_

_Knock! Knock! _

"Can I come in?"

"Daisy?"

"The one and only!"

Virgil's room door opened with a start and a tall, pretty Black girl walked in.

"So, how are you?"

"Uh, fine, just fine. Listen,I haven't talked to you in a while, Daisy...and I feel that there's somethingI need to tell you."

"I know. You're Static, right?"

Virgil gasped in disbelief. "You knew!"

"Yes," Daisy replied, walking over to sit down on the bed. "I've known for quite some time now. It wasn't really that hard to figure out. Whenever you and Richie disappear, Static and Gear show up and vice versa. I think it's cool, though, knowing that my best friend is an ass-kicking super hero!"

_Your best friend!_ Virgil thought gleefully. _I'm her best friend? Well, we have grown rather close over the past few months..._

"So, what's it like?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Well...it can be very difficult at times, battling all those bang babies and stuff..."

"It must be awesome to fly around on that disk!"

Virgil smiled. "Yeah. That's the best part. Want to try it?"

"Really? Me--flying around the city with you? Great! Let get my coat!"

Moments later, the two friends were flying around on the elecromagnetically charged flying disk that had become the young hero's trademark. Virgil and Daisy, however, were oblivious to the watchful eyes of Ebon and Hotstreak, who had since separated from each other.The extra dose of big bang gas, however, had somehow given Ebon the power to change from human to shadow form at will. Hotstreak had become even more powerful and was now able to transform into a novalike fire being, almost like Goku going Super Saiyan 4 in _Dragon Ball GT_.Together, the two were a nearly unstoppable fighting force. It would only be a matter of time before Static would meet his doom at their next meeting. Only a matter of time...

Nearly three hours later, Virgil dropped Daisy off at home. It was now 4:00, and Virgil had to home by 7. Before he could fly off, however, Daisy called him over to say goodbye. Then, without warning, Daisy impulsively threw her arms around him and kissed him!

_SMOOOOOCHH!_

"Daisy! What the hell was that! You just--" Virgil found himself unable to talk as Daisy's tongue shot into his mouth."Mmf! Mmf! Mgrlrfhf!"He pulled away with a start. "Damnit! What do you call that, huh? There was no need for that!" he exclaimed, wiping the lipstick smears from his mouth and cheeks.

"Just a goodbye kiss. See you later, Virgil," Daisy said with a laugh in her voice as she walked over to her door. "Don't yell so loud, you'll attract attention!"

As he flew off into the sunset, Virgil was lost in thought. _Damn! If she was on me a second longer, I don't know what I would have done! Half of me wanted to grip her ass, while the other half wanted to pull away. I'm glad I chose the latter, though! Hot tamale dog! I have a girlfriend! _Just then, Virgil noticed the Frederick Douglass bridge to his left. _I could visit the Teen Titans_, he thought. _Yeah! Now I can meet the rest of them!_ A tower made to look like a huge letter "T" on a small island was now coming into view. This must be the place! Virgil thought. He landed on the soft green grass and proceeded towards the door. Then, before he could ring the doorbell, the one called Starfire appeared.

"Oh, new friend! I could see you coming a mile away! Please come in and meet the others!" she said in her high-pitched,friendly voice. "Come!"She grabbed his arm in a viselike grip and basically dragged him into the living room. As he entered, he saw Robin, a green furry kid with a black and purple spandex costume, a goth-looking girl in a blue cloak, and some sort of robot-man thing.

"Friends! This is the "Static" thatRobin and I have told you so much about! Static, this is Raven-"

The goth spoke in a low, monotonous voice. "Hi."

"The one over here is Beast Boy-"

"What's up?"

"And, last but not least, this is Cyborg!"

"Hey, man," the robot guy walked over to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Good to have another brother in the house!"

"I hear you," Static replied, smiling.

So,Static and theTitans had met. In JumpCity, however, ther was a lso someone watching him closely. A man known only as Slade was viewing Static's every move on a monitor screen. "You shall serve my purposes nicely," he said with a smirk in his voice. You shall be under my control... it is only a matter of time...a matter of time...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens

The few hours that young Virgil Hawkins had spent so far in Jump City had proved to be three of the most fun hours of his life. They had a huge video arcade here, and the freshest pizza! While Beast Boy was munching his way to a higher high on a vintage Pac-Man machine, Virgil, Robin, and Raven were beating Cyborg's robot ass in "Ninja Onslaught." Everything, now, was just peaches and cream. No villains to worry about, no sudden explosions, just Virgil chilling at the arcade with his newfound friends. Then, the noisy solitude of the arcade was suddenly interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Long time, no see, hero!"

Virgil quickly turned around in the gaming chair to find a tall, spare Black man and a familiar looking red spiky-haired Caucasian. The Black guy looked like Ebon, or was he?

"What? You don't recognize me. That's a damn shame. I was lookin' forward to one of your witty little come backs."

"Ebon?" Virgil asked in disbelief. "Why the hell are you here? And why don't you look like the slimy ball of living shadow that you really are?"

"Long story, hero. But you'll have time," Ebon snickered. "Oh, and I've got a message for you and your little friends. A man who calls himself Slade sends his regards. See you in a few minutes." He motioned to Hotstreak. "C'mon, man, let's blow this mutha. We've got work to do." With that, the two of them simply disappeared into thin air.

"Whoa, what was _that_ all about, dude?"

"Huh? Wha--?"

"What's going on, Virg—uh, Static? Who were those guys?" Robin asked.

"Two other bang babies from my home town. They're bad news." Virgil sighed.  
"Shit! I never should have come. Those guys probably followed me here."

"Well, if those two cause any trouble here in the Jump, the six of us will bring them down," Cyborg chimed in.

"I couldn't have said it better, Cy," Robin agreed.

"Ebon-the tall one- said something about a dude named Slade and how he sends his regards. Do any of you know who he meant?" Virgil asked.

"NO!" the one named Raven shouted in horror. "Slade's back—again?"

"Not him again!" Beast Boy yelled. "Only Slade could mess up my time playing Pac-Man!"

"Well, Titans, if Slade's back, you know what this means. We've got to take him DOWN—at all costs!" Robin said. "And Static—we're going to need your help. You deserve this." The Boy Wonder reached into his pimped out utility belt and produced a circular yellow walkie-talkie with the silhouette of a yellow letter "T" on it and handed it to Virgil. "This is it, man. You are officially a Teen Titan."

Suddenly, the small communicator started blaring with its alarm.

"There's been a break-in—at Titans Tower! Cyborg said, staring at the image shown on his cybernetic left arm in horror.

DA DA DA DUUUUM! TO BE CONTINUED…..


	4. Terror at Titans Tower

Chapter 4: Terror at Titans Tower

Author's Note: The reason why I ended up waiting so long before starting this chapter is that I rather wanted to see how Slade ended up when Raven's "prophecy" was fulfilled. As in, whether or not Slade still had superpowers. This story takes place exactly one year after the events of "The End(Wow, are the episodes great or what!)." Look for Terra to appear later. That is all for now. ON WITH THE ADVENTURE! You people sure have waited long enough…

As Static and his new friends raced towards Titans Tower, he saw an all-too-familiar streak of light flying across the sky. Without thinking, he turned around and went after it. _It's Hotstreak_, he thought. _He, Ebon, and their new boss must have finished trashing the Tower and fled the scene! _Just then, Robin's voice crackled through the pimped-out walkie- talkie.

"Static! Where are you going! The Tower's in the opposite direction!"

"Look, man, I know that, but I just saw Hotstreak—"

"You mean the one with fire powers?"

"Yeah, that's who. I just saw him flying in this direction."

"Do you need backup, or are you okay?"

"I'll be fine…just as long as none of them see me. I'll scope out Slade's HQ and let you guys know where he is ASAP."

"Good. I made a vow that if I ever saw that psychopath's face again, I'd kill him!"

"Robin, surely you can't mean that!"  
"Oh, but I do. He's done too many things to us for me to do anything less. He forced me to fight for him, he tortured Raven, and, if not for him, a dear friend of the Titans would still be alive! How can you forgive someone like that!" Robin shouted.

"But if you kill this guy, you become just as bad as he is!"

For what seemed like an eternity, the communicator fell silent. Then, Robin replied, "Well, I guess you're right. But on the other hand, Slade is a freaking madman. He's got to be stopped. Keep us clued in, Virgil. And don't worry…we've got your back. Robin out." And the communicator fell silent again.

Fortunately, Hotstreak's trail was extremely easy to follow. He had left a burning red energy trail in his wake that smelled of ozone. It led Static to an old abandoned clock tower. It seemed to be in ruins. A battle had gone on here. There was also a humongous hole in the floor that led downwards to a pit of fiery lava. _Well, I've seen enough, _Static thought. Suddenly, a shrill cry for help broke the eerie silence.

Robin's communicator suddenly came back to life as he and his friends surveyed the damage caused by Slade and his new henchmen.

"Robin? You all need to get here right now! Slade's holding a young girl hostage and Ebon and Hotstreak have me in way over my head. I need backup—"

A loud_ smack_. An explosion. Then nothing.

"Static! Static, do you copy!"

Still nothing.

Robin then activated the emergency alarm and wordlessly left the room. There was no more time for talk. Only action. And unless the remaining Titans acted soon, another dear friend could die. Not on my watch, Robin thought as he mounted his R-Cycle and sped away into the night.

TBC


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5: Revelations!

Young Virgil Hawkins woke up groggily to find himself hanging upside down about seventy-five feet above the huge lava pit.

"Ah, so the young Van Winkle finally awakens from his slumber," a familiar voice that sounded a lot like Mark Hamill said. "So…Virgil, is it? What are you going to do now that I have you in my clutches? Hmm? What is your grand plan for escape this time? What's on your mind?"

"S-Slade?" Virgil said weakly, "Is that you?"

"It certainly is. Go ahead. I dare you to try to escape from your restraints. Just try it," the psychopath said tauntingly.

"Slade, you jackass. You already know that all I have to do is power up and—"

Nothing happened.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU MONSTER!" Static yelled. "AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY TRUE IDENTITY!"

"So, who's the jackass now, my young apprentice? Your restraint drains your power to keep itself running. " Slade said. "The only way that I can allow you to have your powers back is if you swear your allegiance to me and me alone. Help me to destroy the Teen Titans—or I will destroy you."

"YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU! NEVER!" Static exclaimed angrily. " YOU CAN MURDER ME, TELL MY SECRET IDENTITY TO THE WORLD, ANYTHING! DO YOUR WORST! BUT I SWEAR THAT I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

Slade sighed as if he were about to scold a little child. "Well, I gave you the chance to join my ranks as well as save your own hide. I see now that you can only be dealt with in one way, and that one way is execution. I could do that in a number o ways. Hotstreak could incinerate you, for example—"

" JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT ALREADY, YOU WINDBAG!" Static yelled.

"On the other hand, letting you fall into the lava is a lot easier and quicker," Slade said as he pulled the lever which sent the young hero plunging downward.

Virgil thought he was a goner for sure…until Starfire swooped down and caught him just before he hit the lava.

"Friend Static, are you hurt?" the beautiful Tamaranian asked.

"No, I'm fine…never better, actually," Virgil joked.

"If he's joking around with you, he's okay, Star," Robin said as he charged towards Slade, Birdarang-sword-thingy in hand. "But Slade won't be okay when I'm finished with him!"

"Hotstreak! Ebon! Get out here!" Slade yelled. "We seem to have a pest control problem!"

As Ebon jumped out of the shadow he was hiding in, he noticed that there was something about the robot kid that looked familiar.

"Gil?" Ebon asked. "Gil Logan?"

"How do you know my name!" Beast Boy asked as he morphed into a rhino and charged at Ebon. He went right through him.

"Didn't you go to Dakota High for a little while at the start of the semester one year?" Ebon asked, making himself tangible again. "I think I gave you a wedgie one week! It's a small world, huh?"

"That's it, man. You shouldn't have said that. B.B. is my friend! I won't pull my punches now," Cy said with malice in his voice. "I'll show you how it feels to have the shit beaten out of you!" With that, he sent the living shadow flying into the north wall before Ebon even had the chance to react. One punch is all it took to knock him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Hotstreak was about ready to throw in the towel as well. Starfire proved herself to be too quick for him, and Raven kept throwing things at him. After about ten minutes, Starfire blasted him with star-bolts from her hands and eyes. He was knocked out as well.

"Well, I guess it's just too hard to find quality help these days, eh, Slade?" Robin said as Cyborg freed Virgil from the restraint. "Static's free, Ebon and Hotstreak are down, and you're defenseless and powerless against us. The powers Trigon gave you are all but gone! We hold all the cards, and not only that, but I had the pleasure of beating you to a pulp. I've been training non-stop just for the purpose of doing so." By now, the entire team was assembled behind him.

"Ah, Robin… of course I have another trick up my sleeve." He pushed a button and Terra suddenly appeared in a restraint similar to the one Static was in. "Now, Titans, you have the choice of chasing me, or saving her."

"Slade, you crazy, psychotic son of a bitch!" Robin yelled. No matter how long it takes me, I will find you, and stop you!"

"Another time. Ciao," Slade said as he pushed the button that released Terra's restraint.

Without thinking, Beast Boy jumped off the ledge, transformed into a pterodactyl, and caught the rope in his teeth. He flew her to safety and set the restraint down gently.

"Terra! TERRA! You goys, she's not moving!" he cried in anguish.

Robin looked over to see if Slade was still there. Of course, he was gone. But all that mattered now was getting Terra home to recuperate. It was over…for now.

TO BE CONTINUED…NOPE, THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET.


End file.
